


Holding on, Letting go

by Chanbaek641



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, BDSM, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Depression, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Drugs, Eating Disorders, M/M, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Suicide, Top Byun Baekhyun, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanbaek641/pseuds/Chanbaek641
Summary: He's tired. Tired of holding on, so close to letting go.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Holding on, Letting go

Chanyeol was always known as the person who spread happiness to everyone he met. People knew him as the happy virus, the person who could cheer everybody up, no matter what. Well known among the student community and a teacher's favorite- Park Chanyeol was happy wasn't he?  
And yet the pretty sparkle of his almond eyes hides a surprisingly dark story. What happens when he's sucked into a dangerous underground mafia, a place where morals are questionable and money is everything.  
"𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚"  
One by one the dominos fall until there is nothing left to hold on to.  
How long before he lets go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have anything you want to see from this fanfic? A prompt or a scenario maybe?  
> Comment your ideas and I will try to add them in the story.  
> I would love any feedback I can get so don't hesitate to comment whatever is on your mind😄

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! What do think? Should I write it?


End file.
